¿Donadores? Se busca
by Kami-Sama 2.0
Summary: UA/Nos sentamos en su cama al poco tiempo de estar acurrucados un junto al otro. Los dos deseábamos permanecer en silencio aun sabiendo que esto no se podía aplazar más tiempo. Era hora de charlar después de todo/Soul & Maka.
1. ¡Golpeame y cierra la boca!

**Disclaimer: L**os personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. _La historia sí, es mía._

* * *

**¡**¿**D**onadores?**!**

**¡S**e **B**usca**!**

**I.- ¡G**olpéame y cierra la boca!

_«__**"L**__as __**h**__eridas __**d**__uelen __**m**__ás __**d**__e __**l**__o __**q**__ue __**y**__o __**d**__esearía... __**P**__ero, __**t**__ú __**i**__ndiferencia __**s**__implemente __**m**__e __**e**__sta __**m**__atando...__**"**__»_

**.**

**L**a mirada perdida de una mujer desesperada se encontraba fija en algún punto del piso, aun no lograba recomponerse la imagen era demasiado fuerte para sus ojos, su mente estaba en blanco y sus pulmones extrañaban el indispensable oxigeno, su cerebro mando a sus terminaciones nerviosas y estas a cada célula de su paralizado cuerpo, culminando en un grito desesperado.

—¡¡AYUDA, RAPIDO!!—la mujer entono su voz; La cual se quebró miles de veces en solo una oración-¡¡SE NOS MUERE!!

La sombra negra que observaba el _"Gran espectáculo" _de su amigo, solo sonrió con malicia ante la escena, aun desde lejos no se perdía un solo detalle _"Esto es casi como ir al cine" _pensó divertido, para después sentarse y esperar las típicas reacciones de la histeria en masa.

Los gritos de la voluptuosa enfermera resonaron por cada pasillo, habitación y sala de aquel viejo e opaco hospital, con el corazón en la garganta cada enfermera se presento una a una en la escena. Se asomaron por montones a la pequeña habitación de la criatura moribunda, aquel que estaba a punto de morir, no era más que un joven, sus cabellos platinados estaban cubiertos por sangre, su ropa estaba sucia y cubierta por la misma sustancia carmín aunque sus ropas estaban destrozadas, dejando a simple vista el torso atlético del joven.

Las enfermeras quedaron estupefactas; Simplemente no encontraron palabras, no habían sinónimos, ni mucho menos adjetivos apropiados, el joven era simplemente hermoso, más aun que cualquier joven que hubieran visto. Solo unos pequeños detalles desviaban la belleza tan latente. Ya que su escultural cuerpo estaba en pésimas condiciones, sus ojos tenían moretones de toda la gama de colores existentes; Escarlata, granate, borgoña. He incluso pequeñas marcas de lo que fueron moretones de un color azafrán, uno de sus ojos estaba completamente hinchado. Y de entre la comisura de sus finos labios corría una tentadora gota de sangre.

Las enfermeras se quedaron estupefactas mirandose la una a la otra; "_¿Quien atendería al joven moribundo?"_

_**(**__"¡Yo, claro!"__**)**_

Pensaron al instante. Y en cada una brillo aquello que llamamos _"Intuición"_ y las miradas inocentes pasaron a convertirse en miradas dignas de un mafioso francés.

La habitación se lleno de silencio en el momento en el que el joven comenzó a abrir los ojos de una forma perezosa, rectifico cuando comenzó a abrir _el_ ojo. Lo primero que vio, fue una cantidad indefinida de féminas de todos los tamaños, mirándolo, como si de un trozo de carne se tratara. Y luego un montón de mujeres con gasas y vendas; Atacándolo sin piedad.

_**(**__"¡Ayuda por favor!"__**)**_

Pensó el desafortunado y agraciado joven.

Qué de joven... Solo guardaba la su apariencia...

* * *

_**R**__acconto._

_**L**__a luna estaba en su apogeo un baño color plata y la risa macabra de la desgraciada inundaba el cielo._

—_Detrás de un deprimente callejón, como siempre..._ —_exclamó con una sonrisa felina_—_ Tenemos que juntarnos en otros lugares amigo_—_ trono sus dedos uno contra otro de una forma amenazante._

—_Gracias, otra vez_—_murmuré con un deje de sarcasmo._

—_¿Qué te puedo decir? ¡Me encanta mi trabajo! _

_Bufé cansado._

—_Cállate, ¿Quieres? _—_ arrugue la frente y trate de sonar serio_—_Esto no es un juego para mí y lo sabes..._

_Comenzó a reír de una forma sarcástica y escandalosa, sus cabellos color cielo eran adornados por el manto lunar, sus ojos destellaban con unas ansias infantiles y un aire característico en él... «Superioridad»_

—_¡Como usted ordene mi general!_ —_ poso el dorso de su mano derecha sobre su frente y exclamó_—_¡¿Cuántos son los litros para hoy señor?!_

—_Unos... Tres litros_—_i__ntente ocultar mi vergüenza, lo cual era más fácil debido a que yo no me sonrojaba. Pero si pregunta el porque...._

_¡Lo despedazo!_

—_¡Wow!_ —_ sus ojos se enarcaron de felicidad, sonrió de una forma sádica_—_ ¿Lo dices en serio?_

—_Sí, así es... _—_asentí con la cabeza_—_ ¡Tres litros, ni un litro más!_

—_Sí, sí, vale, vale_—_exclamó como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le reclaman algo por quinta vez_—_Lo haré bien..._

—_¡Comienza...!_ —_murmure al instante en que cerraba un ojo de forma involuntaria, debía medir mis reflejos al máximo..._

—_Espera, espera..._ —_me detuvo mientras de su bolso sacaba una cámara fotográfica_—_ No quiero perderme esto, ¡Para la prosperidad...!_

_Gruñí molesto, tenía miles de mis fotos moribundas..._

_¿Para qué necesitara una más?_

—_¡¡Ahora!!_ —_grito mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color cian, sus instintos lo hacían actuar ahora, debía contar meticulosamente cuantos litros de sangre perdía...Y detenerlo en el momento justo._

_Se abalanzo contra mí; Pude ver cada uno de sus movimientos en cámara lenta. Como corría de una forma pausada hacia mí. Mis instintos intentaban hacerme reaccionar enviando corrientes eléctricas a cada célula de mi cuerpo, intentaban pelear, pero yo debía contenerme._

—_¡¡Te adoro, viejo!!_ —_fue lo ultimo que grito antes de incrustar su puño en mi rostro._

—_Un litro _—_tome nota mental de la cantidad de sangre perdida. Sus golpes eran insistentes sus brazos de granito golpeaban contra mi duro cuerpo de metal, él parecía excitado, feliz. Sus golpes contra mi cuerpo eran potentes, sentí como una de mis costillas colapso detrás de un "Clack"_

_¿Qué importaba?_

_Después de esto podré ser atendido por ella, haría lo que fuera, por estar cerca de ella, unos cuantos litros de sangre perdida... No eran nada, comparado con la recompensa de conocerla por fin._

_¿Quien diría que ser amigo de Black Star tendría sus puntos a favor?_

_Tres litros conté._

—_Detente Black..._ —_logre murmurar entre la sangre que despedía mi boca_—_ ¡Bas-Basta...!_

_Sus ojos, mostraban claramente sus intentos por detenerse, pero no podia, sus instintos eran más fuertes que él; Sus puños se crisparon y el instinto asesino de mi amigo estaba en su apogeo, mire con horror como sus golpes se volvieron más fuertes y como su mandíbula se cerraba con ira..._

_Mi autocontrol se fue al demonio, ahora estaba en un peligro real. Mis terminaciones nerviosas se deleitaron con el certero golpe en la cabeza que detuvo a Black Star._

_Caí semiincionciente. Todo se volvía borroso y cambiaba de matices; Azul, violeta, rojo..._

—_¡Soul!_ —_me gritó, pero casi no podía oírlo, había perdido mucha sangre..._ —_¡__Soul, viejo perdóname!_

—_E-Esta..._ —_le sonreí débil, mi cuerpo no me respondía y de pronto de mi boca salio un poco más de sangre_—_Cuatro litros._

—_¡Soul!_ —_rogó_—_¡¡Despierta!! ¿A que hospital debo llevarte esta vez?_ —_su voz estaba temblorosa. Realmente tenía miedo de que muriera por mi indulgencia._

—_¡Anda! ¡Joder! ¡Maldito vampiro masoquista! ¡Abre tú puta boca y dime donde mierda te tengo que llevar ahora!_

—_Calle 23 Spring Song..._ —_sonreí y con mi último aliento._

_Luego todo se volvía oscuro; Entre sueños podía ver a la chica rubia sonriéndome de una forma dulce mientras sanaba mis heridas._

_Su olor a rosas y jazmines me cautivaban de una forma maravillosa._

_Ella no era mi obsesión..._

_Era simplemente..._

_Mi verdadero amor..._

**C**ontinuara...

* * *

¿**M**uy confuso no creen?

**E**sta historia de vampiros no es tan común como ya se dieron cuenta. **E**s más...**E**s un humor romántico, muy alegre esperanzador.

**Y **con sus tintes tristes claro, pero muy débiles... **P**rometo que esta historia los encantar de principio a fin, un amor no muy normal... **P**ero muy bonito ... **A**demás con vampiritos muy sexis_*risa maniatica*_

**O**jala sigan leyendo.

**S**i les gusto dejen un pequeño review.

**M**e alegraran la semana y salvaran un árbol.


	2. Las heridas cuentan su propia historia

**Disclaimer: L**os personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. _La historia sí, es mía._

* * *

**¡**¿**D**onadores?**!**

**¡S**e **B**usca**!**

**II.-L**as heridas cuentan su propia historia.

_«"**M**írame, **b**ésame, **h**áblame, **á**mame ¿**P**or **q**ué **y**a **n**o **t**e **m**ueves?" »_

**.**

**E**ntre abrí los ojos con mucha dificultad; Pestañee varias veces hasta que la imagen de la habitación se había hecho escasamente más clara. Estaba completamente solo, la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, y las disputas sin sentido de las molestas humanas caníbales se escuchaban lejanas.

Me sentí en plena libertad de adorar el lugar ante mis ojos. Plácidamente recorrí cada remota esquina del lugar, definiendo y maravillándome con cada detalle, en todos los rincones, con mis ojos escarbando curiosos en todos los centímetros de la alcoba.

La resplandeciente luz blanca sobre mi cabeza, alumbraba de una forma cordial las verdosas cerámicas del hospital, otorgándoles un aspecto maravilloso, lleno de vida. Y la luz desde el pequeño bombillo centelleaba otorgándole existencia a cada rincón de la habitación, en el techo pude diferenciar y crear figuras con cada granillo de pintura blanca.

Es extraordinario lo magnífico que puede llegar a ser un simple error con pintura. Y delante de este magnifico error pude apreciar el polvo moviéndose sobre la nada, flotando mágicamente alrededor del techo, las partes tocadas por la luz y los lados oscuros, poseían distintas tonalidades, cada uno más dotado de hermosura que el anterior. Se desplazan entorno a la calida luz de la lamparilla, danzando, girando y desplazándose para mí deleite personal.

El polvo era tan bello que me sentí en la necesidad de absorber un poco de este; Haciendo que suavemente el aire de la habitación silbara en mi garganta. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por las sensaciones; El sabor de la habitación estaba presente en cada partícula de la alcoba y aunque no necesitaba el aire, le adoraba y apreciaba más que cualquier humano.

Ellos le toman como algo rutinario, un mínimo reflejo involuntario, una simple reacción sin importancia. Pero, yo no, adoraba el sabor de la habitación hasta cierto punto, el sabor de el polvo, la magnifica combinación del aire dulce desde bajo la puerta, y el aire sin fragancia proveniente de mi habitación, la exuberante luz bajo la puerta... Y algo más... Algo calido, dulce, demasiado deseable y exquisito, danzaba de una forma más agraciada que el polvo. Su fragancia parecía cantar en mi garganta, el cosquilleo de esta alerto a mi cuerpo, que a su vez se movió rápidamente; Me senté en la cama a una rapidez irreal, incluso rápida para mí, decidí dejar de respirar mientras me encontrara en un hospital, lleno de gente... Gente herida, gente enferma.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en conseguir más transfusiones? ¡Diablos! Mi cuerpo había perdido mucha sangre, y las sondas en mis brazos, estaba completamente secas al igual que el contenedor transparente frente a mi. Bufé indignado, por no poder tantear o saborear siquiera una gota de la sangre que era transmitida a mi cuerpo, el recuerdo del sabor tan exquisito nublo mi cabeza, logrando que mi imaginación fuera más allá. Mi garganta ardió en llamas, al igual que mis ideas de una masacre en masa, mi autocontrol se estaba yendo al carajo...

En la respuesta a la obvia pregunta que sus mentes acaban de formular, no, yo no mato gente... Desde hace mucho que deje de hacerlo... ¡Hey! solo por que ustedes pequeñas crías humanas crean que un vampiro es sinónimo de garrapata, no quiere decir que se así.

¿Qué esperaban? ¿Una masacre en masa? Yo corriendo detrás de aquellas vulnerables personas, ¿Atacándolas...? ¿Mordiéndolas...? ¿Matándolas...? ¿Corriendo tras ellos como un niño tras un caramelo? Porque no será así, yo se controlarme, siglos de experiencia. Pequeño humano ingenuo. Puedes quitar tus manos de aquellos débiles ojos tuyos, y volver a respirar tranquilo, no habrá masacres hoy, no esta vez.

El sonido seco de una alarma sonó por fuera de mi habitación, una alerta para cada uno de los doctores, enfermeros y paramédicos del hospital, recordándonos— _A ti querido lector y a mi su vampiro favorito_— La fragilidad humana; Un simple corte, una daga en el corazón, un disparo, una caída. Todo en ustedes se puede definir como frágil. Recordándome a mí las primeras contusiones en mi fuerte cuerpo de acero, el recuerdo de aquellos golpes.

Los moretones parecían broches en mi piel, botones multicolores, en diferentes posiciones, las marcas de nudillos y dedos, hundidos con ira contra mi cuerpo, me recordaban remotamente el rostro de Black Star, la primera vez, en la que me había golpeado...

* * *

_**R**__acconto._

—_**L**__a rutina, el ataque, los primeros movimientos de un asesino (__**P**__arte 1)_ —

_**D**__e la mano de la plateada luna y el manto estelar característico de la noche, se anunciaba el fin iluminando. El término del día humano, y el inicio de mi día. Bajo el manto noctámbulo no temía desplazarme con agilidad. _

_**M**__is piernas se movían con vivacidad, entre los techos; Saltándolos, atravesándolos, montándome en rascacielos, que parecían jugar con las estrellas. Para mi no existían límites, adoraba la adrenalina que causaban mis constantes cacerías; La emoción, la excitación, los únicos sentimientos que lograba diferenciar, en este corazón muerto._

— _¡Qué corran los conejos!_ —_ El lobo ha llegado..._

_Las ansias me comían por dentro, la masiva y aterradora fuerza de mis piernas desenfrenadas he incontroladas, parecían buscar, su objetivo, su presa, una persona, cualquiera, no soy exigente._

_Me regocije en la fragilidad humana, sonreí con fanfarronería al percatarme de la tenue sombra en movimiento. Una chica alejada del camino, una oveja lejos del rebaño. Las ansias mortíferas ardían con desesperación en mis entrañas, impulsándome, guiándome, hasta la desafortunada criatura._

_Descendí de un salto. El viento había logrado levantar una minúscula nube de polvo, la calle estaba vacía facilitando drásticamente mi labor. La muchacha caminaba unas cuadras delante de mí, sus torpes movimientos, me hacían pensar en ella como algo más que un simple aperitivo, parecía ebria, o mareada, quizás cansada._

_Sacudí mi cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, recordándome a mi mismo el no pensar en mis presas como criaturas que pueden sentir... Si no como simples objetos. _

_Aspire el viento a mí alrededor de una forma pausada, dejándome arrastrar por los instintos. _

_El aroma de la joven me extasiaba, arrastrando consigo mis últimos pensamientos razonables, entregándome del todo a la locura que ardía en mis pulmones. Mis entrañas quemaban, el dolor era similar a miles de agujas hirviendo, siendo incrustadas en mi garganta y en el hueco donde solía existir un corazón._

_El exquisito aroma a flores, a viento primaveral, a azucenas, margaritas y rosas, me estaba matando, la sed incontrolable en mi ser, se esparcía crispando mis movimientos, en dos segundos mi cuerpo había reaccionado por si solo._

_Atrape a la muchacha y sin darle la oportunidad de percatarse de lo que sucedía me concentre en el punto más calido de su fino cuello; Su aroma, su pulso, el olor me lleno por completo. Envenenado mi ser debido a los escasos centímetros de distancia entre ambos , la sed quemaba incluso en mis labios, en los ojos marrones de la chica pude ver el reflejo de la horrible criatura que ahora la mataría, un destello de horror que nunca seria llevado hasta su garganta, sin pasar antes por la mía._

— _¿__**P**__or... __**P**__or __**q**__ué? —preguntó. Pero no le preste atención._

_Mis dientes desgarraron su cuello; Pose mis labios con delicadeza sobre su fina piel, desgarrando y saboreando con mis dientes. La chica intento alejarme, sus brazos cansados se movían con desesperación contra mis hombros, intentando en vano separarse de mi agarre, intentando frenarme, intentando alejarse de la criatura asesina que ahora devoraba sin piedad su delicada vida._

_Rápidamente me detuve cuando su corazón dejo de latir... Detestaba el asqueroso sabor a tierra de la sangre fría. Mi cabeza no se repuso de aquella satisfacción, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar que ya había matado a una criatura inocente, y ya deseaba a la siguiente..._

_El aroma fresco de un humano que se encontraba lejano de mi pocision se encargo de mis sentidos, mis ideologías, el deseo, la lujuria, la avaricia, solo mis instintos importaban._

_Las calles desoladas se veían difusas a través de mis ojos, el mundo era un lugar muerto, lleno de mierda, lleno de gente avariciosa y superficial, lleno de "Esnobs" jugando a las cartas, para mi una vida no era nada, no significaba nada, simplemente era entretención, ni siquiera necesidad, era simplemente "Ocio",sí, esa era la palabra._

_Acomode mi pierna derecha en los fríos ladrillos de la pared, luego a su vez y de la misma forma, mi brazo izquierdo. Sin dificultades trepe la pared de matiz marrón, de esta manera la elevación me daría una mejor visión de todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor; La luna reía de una forma frenética, nadando en su propia demencia, mientras yo me sumergía suavemente en la mía, el aroma no estaba lejos... Solo unas cuantas calles._

_Mis piernas comenzaron la carrera contra mis ansias de sangre, no soportaba el ardor de mi cuerpo, el éxtasis de mi cabeza, y la esquizofrenia de mi carente alma._

_Allí estaba, la débil chiquilla, la humana de largos cabellos negros, se encontraba caminando tranquilamente; Tan serena e inocente. _

_Mi cuerpo se preparo, mis rodillas bajaron mientras la adrenalina se apoderaba de mi ser, mi cuerpo salto rápidamente desde el gran edificio, descendería sobre la muchacha, no dejaría que se percatara de su muerte, seria rápido, casi indoloro. El viento movía ahora, mis cabellos platinados y mi chaqueta negra, mientras mis brazos se preparaban a atrapar a la débil chica._

_De pronto un golpe potente decayó en mis costillas. Logro quebrar cuatro de estas de un golpe, mi trayecto fue desviado drásticamente mientras de mi boca, la sangre sucumbía sin piedad, el aire me rozaba como si quisiera contener mi caída, algo imposible, solo el pavimento podía hacerlo. _

_El golpe brusco que provoco mi cuerpo de acero contra el piso, me provoco serias lesiones en la columna. Mientras el piso termino con trozos destrozados. No podía moverme y el dolor era insoportable; Trate de hablar, pero era imposible. _

_La chica a la que intente matar, se acercaba a mi veloz y alarmada, una voz la detuvo._

—_Tsubaki, ni siquiera pienses en ayudarlo_—_la voz se escuchaba lejana, y luego se escucho demasiado cerca... El timbre varonil preocupado no dejaba de sonar como campanillas, debía de ser otro como yo, era la única explicación _—_Este hijo de puta intento matarte, ¿N o es así?_ —_ me preguntó mientras de sus palabras brotaba veneno_—_Acabas de alimentarte, no necesitas más sangre, y eso tu ya lo sabes... Me repugnas, eres asqueroso. Tantos años de evolución en nuestra especie, y tú sigues siendo un salvaje que mata por diversión, ¡Muerte como el patético egocéntrico que eres!_

_Su voz llena de odio, me causo heridas aun más profundas que las físicas. Ese idiota de minúsculas proporciones me había insultado de miles de maneras distintas. El mundo comenzó a volverse rojo mientras mis ojos se preparaban para una pelea. _

_Intente moverme del piso pero me fue imposible._

—_Black Star..._ —_murmuró la chica triste_—_ ¿Lo dejaras así...?_

_El chico de cabellera azul, bajo la mirada y luego sonrió. _

—_¡__¡Pues claro!! ¡JaJaJa el gran Black Star no se retracta de su palabra, ahora este cabrón lo pensara dos veces, antes de atacar __**a mi humana**__!_

—_E-nano.... de mierda_—_escupí mientras me ponía de pie, la ira me enceguecía, al igual que el sueño que tenia, alertando lo poco que me quedaba de pie_—_ Me las p-pagaras, lo...Juro._

_El chico me miro sonriente, mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color cian fosforescente, carcajeo de una forma burlona y luego murmuro:_

—_¿Quieres pelea no?_ —_gruñó de una forma seca, y luego de volteo a ver a la chica a su lado_—_Tsubaki, ¿Qué dices le damos su merecido?_

—_¿Tienes...Qué preguntarle a tú mami?_ —_sonreí, mientras cubría mis heridas con la palma de mi mano, no sentí dolor, la ira era la mejor anestesia que hubiese podido pedir._

—_¡¡Tsubaki no es mi mamá!!_ —_vocifero indignado_—_ ¡¡Morirás neófito insolente!!_

_Yo solo sonreí mientras mi cuerpo malherido se preparaba, para los ataques, el viento no soplo, ahora solo éramos el enano y yo. Lo único que deseaba era ver su sangre correr por el piso... Su muerte... Sus suplicas._

"_Pronto" Me dije en un destello de lucidez, ahora empezaba la pelea._

* * *

—**L**isto. —murmuró una voz dulce que resonó en mis oídos unas miles de veces, cortando mis recuerdos por la mitad robándoles significado. Mis ojos no necesitaban contemplar su figura para reconocer cada rincón de su cuerpo.

**S**u preciosa figura se poso frente a mis ojos— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, claro que sí... —mí mirada bajo y mi voz sonaba temblorosa. _Parezco un crió recién nacido. _Espere unos segundos, aforrándome fuertemente a las sabanas de mi lecho, mis puños se apretaban fuertemente, casi no lo soportaba. No relaje mi cuerpo hasta que sentí como la sonda de mis brazos llevaba a mi cuerpo aquel líquido carmesí tan tentador. El dolor de mi garganta, la sed incontrolable; El maldito mundo había conspirado en mi contra.

—Dime... Se que esto no me interesa, pero, ¿Quién te hizo esto? — sus ojos verdes me miraron impacientes, excavando en mi frió y muerto corazón, sentimientos decrépitos que jamás debieron haber nacido.

—Me asaltaron... —mentí. "_Le pedí aun amigo que me golpeara hasta casi matarme solo para verte, ¿Sabes? Estoy obsesionado contigo, es más, eso no es todo ¡Sorpresa!, soy un vampiro, un maldito vampiro acosador... Que te ama..."_

—Creo que tendrás que comprarte un seguro de vida, me preocupa que seas tan vulnerable ante los demás... — la chica se acerco a mi tocando mi frente con la suya, mis nervios afloraron al sentirla tan cerca.

Lo peor de todo era el aroma que mi cabeza se imaginaba, el dulce aroma a miel y lavanda, a rosas y chocolate, quizás mejor aun...

Inconcientemente mi cuerpo deseo más, mis manos acabaron tras su nuca sin que yo pudiera impedirlo. Acaricie suavemente su cuello de porcelana con mis fríos dedos, provocándole escalofríos. Y de pronto olvide que no debía respirar.

El aroma de la chica golpeo mi cuerpo, su suave aroma a rosas, jazmines, lavanda, canela, jacinto, lila, sol... No pude controlarme.

Con horror contemple como mi cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre ella; Los ojos de la chica llenos de incertidumbre y miedo, parecían querer gritar, pero la acalle, acalle a mi amada y su grito de dolor, con mis filosos dientes, desgarrando, cortando y saboreando la herida que mis colmillos homicidas dejaban en ella, mi vista se nublo mientras mis labios extraían su sabor, su vida.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, mientras en ellos desaparecía la existencia de mi amada, yo no podía parar, mi cuerpo no se detenía seguía bebiendo del cuerpo de ella, Maka, mi Maka, un liquido tibio salio de mis ojos, no tarde en reconocerlo, sangre...

La única forma en la que los de mi especie podíamos expresar nuestro dolor, mis lágrimas de sangre se fundían, entre la sangre de ella.

_La había matado, había matado a la única que había logrado amar...._

* * *

¿**Q**uieren saber que paso con nuestro pobre Soul?, ¿Con nuestra Maka? ¿Quieren la pelea entre Black Star y Soul? Saber de que forma Soul se alimenta... _(__**U**__na pista: __**N**__o se alimenta de animales)_

**P**az para ustedes queridos míos.


	3. Una noche fragante

**Disclaimer:** **N**ada me pertenece, vivo encerrada en mi mundo de fantasías, junto a mi elefante azul. Y si aun así intentas demandarme, bueno, has de admitir que tampoco podrás conseguir mucho.

**Nota: **¡**H**ola! después de tanto tiempo _**(K**__ami se quita el polvo__**)**_ Creo que intentaba aplazar el minuto de sacar la continuación simplemente porque quería terminar mis_ otros proyectos __cofcof_porflojeraenrealidad_cofcof_ . Pero, sigo amando esta historia y no la dejare tan fácilmente.

* * *

**¡**¿**D**onadores?**!**

**¡S**e **B**usca**!**

**III.-Una noche fragante.**

_«"__ Y __**U**__n__**a**__ b__**u**__r__**b**__u__**j**__a d__**e**__ c__**r**__i__**s**__t__**a**__l"__»_

**.**

¡**M**ierda! ¡Es demasiado _perfecto_!

**N**o tenia palabras para describir aquel liquido que corría ahora por mis labios. _Dulce_. _Suave. Delicado. Placentero. Adictivo._ Ninguna palabra podía describir _aquello_. Tan calido y reconfortante como si me encontrara saboreando un trozo del mismísimo cielo, atrapado entre las puertas del infierno, y el limbo de tenerla condenada a mis brazos; Porque allí estaba yo, en medio de todo aquello; Derritiéndome, fundiéndome, riéndome y relamiéndome los labios entre intervalos silentes.

En mi nueva vida creí haber visto colores maravillosos. Mi cuerpo vivió experiencias que solo un niño en noches alimentadas por un seno materno, puede llegar a soñar. Escuché sonidos; _Horribles, extraños, cautivantes, únicos_, que antes nunca creí haber oído. Pero solo _esa_ sensación, _ese_ aroma, _esa_ sonrisa, sólo _ella_, no dejaba de volverme loco.

Ahora yo le sonreía extasiado a aquel cuerpo que perdía la vida en cada gota. Acaricié su piel con cuidado, intentando que mis dedos borraran los relieves irregulares sobre sus brazos. Mis arranques de deseo por sentirla más cerca, habían hecho heridas visibles en su antes lozana piel. Mis labios seguía robándole la vida a cada sorbo. _Cada uno más_ _único y delicioso que el anterior._

Sentí aquella ropa mojada adherirse contra mi piel, olí el óxido y la sal de las lágrimas de Maka, correr hacia mis manos, mientras mis mejillas empapadas de sangre seca estaban tensas debido a la sonrisa sarcástica que en mis labios se formaba. Miré a Maka en busca de su mirada tierna, su sonrisa a mi parecer perfecta, su sonrojo de niña pequeña... Y en ese momento me di cuenta, de que ella no me sonreiría jamás...

Porque ella ahora no era más que un cadáver ahora, sin _sangre_, sin _vida. Vacía._

Apoyé su cuerpo contre el suelo y me alejé de ella, sin decir o pensar en nada_._Cerré los ojos y aspiré el aire de la habitación aun sin necesitarlo. Me senté cerca de la pared y abracé mi cuerpo, esperando y en silencio deseando que _alguien __**(**__quien fuera__**)**_ me encontrara, me encontrara y acabara pronto conmigo. Cuanto deseaba poder dormir...

Por qué no era culpa lo que yo sentía. Era abstinencia, abstinencia _a ella._

—_Sabías que esto podría pasar... Y aun así no hiciste nada para evitarlo —_Eleve mi mirada al oír _su_ voz, resonar a mis espaldas.

Deje que un grito sordo escapara de mi boca, mientras mi espalda se golpeaba contra la pared. El rostro pálido, frío y los ojos sin brillo de Maka me miraron despidiendo odio, un odio que me dolía mucho más que su imagen ensangrentada. Un terror más horrible que el de la muerte me invadió, un espasmo inquietante me corrompió. Al ver a Maka, el cadáver de_ mi_ Maka, _en pie. _

— _¿Me amas tanto que deseabas verme exactamente así? —_Sonrió mientras una cascada de su cabello ensangrentado se opacaba hasta quedar gris_—Tú eres incapaz de amar a nadie._

Un segundo grito se escapo de mi garganta. Seco, ahogado y repleto de sufrimiento._ —Tanto físico como mental, lo sabia, lo había escuchado antes. Muchas veces... —_ Porque quería escapar de allí, correr tan rápido como mis piernas pudieran, olvidar todo lo que había pasado en aquella habitación, borrar los sentimientos hacia aquella que yo mismo había matado y comenzar _otra vez_. Eso era lo que yo quería...

_«__**P**__e__**r**__o_..._**N**__o __**p**__o__**d**__í__**a**_._ »_

Un baile demoníaco era aquello.

Intentaba atraparme. Con sus delgadas piernas moviéndose a un ritmo irreal, brindando _vida_ a su organismo muerto. Bajé mi mirada, porque no deseaba ver los ojos de _ella_, aquellos en los que se reflejaba el todo y la nada a la vez. Y el sonido, ¡Oh el horrible sonido de una articulación desprendiéndose!

"_Clack"_ Una vuelta.

"_Clack" _Un salto.

"_Clack"_ Un giro.

¡No podía soportarlo más!

Abrí los ojos, y vi su rostro en silencio, sus ojos pronto estuvieron con más de veinte capas de espesa niebla, cada una más gruesa y fría que la anterior, entre éstas, su pupila parecía perderse como un diamante sucio. Sostuve mi cabeza con ambas manos y recé a la nada, para que todo aquello fuera una mentira. Maka sólo _prosiguió_... Danzando entre vueltas finas, imitando a una muñeca rota, se acercaba a mí en torpes zancadas, con la mirada perdida y una de sus manos sobre el pecho_ —__Sujetando con falsa delicadeza su corazón ya muerto__—__. _

Le sonreí inconcientemente cuando hubo estado lo suficientemente cerca de mí. Lo _suficiente_ como para que su aroma a muerte; Sangre seca y rosas, se filtraran por mí nariz. Lo inhalé con _lentitud_, para disfrutarlo mejor. Era la fragancia de un veneno provocador y confuso, al estar mezclado con un poco de su sangre y gotas de aquel perfume que usaba cuando aún estaba viva.

Aprovechando mis minutos de descuido y fascinación, acortó la poca distancia existente entre nuestros cuerpos vacilantes. Y me abrazó temblorosa.

—Maka, ¿sabes que si te duele tu pie izquierdo yo siento dolor en mi pie derecho?_ —_cité la definición caótica sobre el amor de uno de mis escritores favoritos, Miguel de Unamuno. En ese preciso instante el cadáver de mi amada se acerco más a mi cuerpo, apoyando así su mejilla contra mi cuello, al ser nuestra temperatura bastante parecida, me deleité con algo parecido al calor corporal.

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo exactamente lo que me esperaba.

Los filosos dientes de Maka se clavaron contra mi piel de granito, destrozando mi cuello sin siquiera dudarlo un instante. La ponzoña quemaba como el mismo infierno, intoxicando cada rincón de mi cuerpo paralizado._ «__ ¿Así que esto se siente?__ »_ Pensé, en algún segundo de lucidez, que se desvaneció como el sol tras las nubes en un invierno infernal.

Me sentía débil y cansado como nunca antes, pero aun rogándole que se detuviera Maka no dejaba de beber mi sangre...

—Por favor detente_—_ Insistí con ternura_—_, si destrozarme te hace sentir mejor... hazlo, córtame en trozos y espárcelos por el inframundo, créeme que esto no me dañara tanto como tú deseas. Si lo haces, para inflingirme el dolor que yo te hice sentir a ti, ódiame, ignórame, hazme sentir en vida... El sufrimiento que yo te hice sentir al momento de la muerte.

Ella me sonrió dulcemente:

—_Pensé que si a mí me dolía algo, a ti también te dolería—_rió un tanto irónica, para luego abrazarme más fuerte._ —Entonces, ¿Por qué no te duele, verme así...?_—Movió mi cabeza, sujetándome desde la raíz del cabello, me miro a los ojos y luego exclamó:_ — Un cadáver viviente como tú, ¿de verdad puede sentir amor?_

Subí la voz, aun cuando sintiera un nudo en mi garganta:

—Te amo..._ —_Le contesté, mi voz suave sonó segura de si.

Por pocos segundos, sentí como sus labios besaban mi piel; Con delicadeza, con pasión, casi con _amor_. Y por aquel breve instante, sentí como mi pecho se llenaba de oxígeno puro, como mi corazón de roca se llenaba de una calidez deliciosa, y todo dejaba de parecer importarme. Abrí los ojos, solo para ver cómo mis lágrimas de sangre fluían tiñendo las hebras de su cabello dorado bajo mi mentón.

_¿Cómo había sido tan débil? ¿Cómo había logrado privar de vida a una criatura tan hermosa como lo había sido ella?_

Y antes de que ella siguiera mordiendo y desgarrando lo poco y nada que quedaba en mí.

_Se rió._

Mordió aún más fuerte que antes. Quizás ya había terminado, pero no abrí los ojos para comprobarlo, quería que todo aquello fuera una horrible pesadilla de la cual me fuera posible despertar...

— _¿Se siente bien morir? —_Preguntó_—Siempre quisiste saber como era. ¿Te decepciona?_

No supe responderle.

"_Si tu pie izquierdo te duele, mi pie derecho comenzara a doler, si la vida te asfixia, mi respiración también se detendrá, si hay un abismo en tu forma de expresar el amor, yo no podré extender mis alas a todo lo que dan para amar, si tú vendes tu alma al Diablo, dagas en mi pecho también encajaran. Nos abrazamos, nosotros existimos, estamos existiendo, nada más existe..."_

Pronto sentí sueño; Uno agradable, delicado, como el bailoteo de una hoja contra la arena, uno que hacia que mis parpados pesaran tanto o más que mis piernas. El piso era en verdad tibio en comparación con la temperatura de mi piel, y para ser sincero no tenía la mínima intención de dormir en otro lugar.

Vi sus zapatos de enfermera alejarse de mí a un paso vacilante, y bastante torpe, al instante en que un pensamiento trivial pasaba por mi mente...

_**«**__¿__**E**__ll__**a **__v__**o**__l__**v**__e__**r**__í__**a**__ p__**o**__r __**m**__í?__**»**_

Era tan patético que casi me hubiera hecho sonreír...

Si al menos supiera dónde empieza mi cuerpo... y dónde lo demás.

* * *

— _¿__**S**__oul...? ¡Viejo! _—Masculló una voz divertida_— ¡Despierta, por favor! ¡No me asustes así!—_Unas manos rudas movieron mi cuerpo con insistencia. Y la sensación de ser ahogado vivo en aceite y barro, se diluyó tan rápido como mi conciencia volvía..**.**

_«__ ¿__**D**__ónde __**e**__staría __**m**__i __**c**__haqueta?__ »_

**A**brí los ojos de golpe, al instante en que inspeccionaba toda la habitación. Una voz masculina bastante melancólica, fuerte y algo reseca, poco a poco hizo flotar en el aire el ambiente de una vieja película de mafiosos. Aquella voz no paraba de hablar, como una radio mal sintonizada, bastante chillona a mi parecer. Y aunque oía cada palabra que de su boca salía, no entendía ninguna.

Mis sentidos estaban en la búsqueda de _algo_ en cada rincón de aquella vieja habitación con olor a naftalina, no sabía exactamente qué era, pero necesitaba aquello, lo deseaba, lo ansiaba como a nada en este mundo, ese que ante mí se posaba tan oscuro y vacío ahora. Tenía la extraña sensación de que mis ojos dolían, aun sin poder sentirlo, como cuando vemos algo demasiado brillante y luego pasamos a la oscuridad total..**.**

Algo faltaba en ese mundo, que desde hacía tan poco tiempo despedía luces y matices completamente maravillosos.

La camilla incómoda, la iluminación de una lámpara, el contenedor de sangre vacío y el frío roce de la noche lograron confundirme después de un largo rato en silencio. La capa de sudor frío sobre mi frente discernía que aquello vivido _antes_... Había sido solo una pesadilla. Mi mente se debatía entre lo cierto y lo falso, entre la aprobación y la negación...

_**M**__a__**k**__a__**.**__.__**.**_

—¿Estás bien?_ —_ La voz de Black Star sonó más fuerte que antes, y al fin entendí lo que preguntaba con tanta urgencia. Tocó mi hombro con cuidado de no alterarme más, y siguió preguntando, como si el que yo le ignorara, no le importara del todo. _—_Porque sinceramente, Soul, te ves horrible... Parece que un auto te arrolló, un monstruo te tragó_, _y luego te escupió...

—¿Qué si estoy bien?_ —_Pregunte desorientado_—_ ¡Estoy bien...!_ —_Le miré por el rabillo del ojo. Para luego girar mi cabeza hasta la puerta. _—Maka_... _Ella_...

_¿__**D**__ónde __**e**__staba?_

—¡Black Star!_ —_Le llamé mientras me sentaba en la camilla de un salto_ —_ Dime, ¡¿dónde está Maka?_ —_Él alzó una ceja pensativo y luego sonrió_—_ ¡Black, reacciona, no es tiempo de comportarte como idiota! ¡Deja de ser tú un rato y dime dónde está...!

Me mareé cuando me levanté de la camilla, mi amigo me miraba atento y sin decir una palabra. No le había visto tan callado y pensativo nunca, cualquiera más cuerdo que yo, se hubiera asustado con esa reacción en alguien _tan..._ Dejémoslo en hiperactivo.

—Siéntate.— Me señaló la camilla, para luego rodar los ojos_—_No me obligues a usar la fuerza contigo en _ese_ estado._ —_Su voz sonó siete sentécimas más baja de lo habitual y tenía un brillo algo, _¿triste?_ en los ojos._ —_Parece que te estas volviendo loco hermano... Esa chica solo nos ha traído problemas, ¡si sólo no fueras un maldito acosador! ¿Le has hablado siquiera alguna estúpida vez?

Le miré molesto. No tenía derecho a hablar acerca de mi relación con Maka, quien por cierto podía estar como una neófita imparable, atacando personas inocentes mientras él intentaba controlarme a mí. Pretendí no haberle oído y con el ceño fruncido continué:

—¡No quiero! ¡Dime dónde está!—Me alejé de él, para luego amenazarlo con tirar a bajo los aparatos que monitoreaban mi cuerpo y destruir todo a mi alrededor sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces— Soy capaz de tirar todo esto abajo... Ya sabes estoy _"loco..."_

— ¡Enfermera!_ —_Me interrumpió Black Star al tiempo en que rodaba los ojos y sonreía con autosuficiencia_—_ ¡El tontito se despertó!

Una fina silueta femenina se posó en el umbral de la puerta, al instante siguiente.

Su rostro sonrosado, su mirada tranquila y _aquella _bella sonrisa que siempre lograba distraerme de todo lo demás. Su aroma a rosas, su cabello lacio, su tibio corazón _latiendo_... **Ella**, Maka, **mi** Maka... _Estaba bien._

Un suspiro ahogado se desprendió de mis labios, el aire caliente a mí alrededor parecía enfriarse y tranquilizar mis nervios. No podía creerlo...

Sacudí la cabeza pensando en que al hacerlo despertaría otra vez, intenté pellizcarme pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía, ahora, estaba ocupado caminando hasta ella, necesitaba ver su rostro de cerca, sentirla real... Una sonrisa débil y sincera se formó en mis labios. Lo percibí por como la comisura de mi boca subía, y como una sensación extraña se removía en mi pecho.

Cuando el reloj de la pared dio la media noche todo a mí alrededor parecía iluminarse por un sol invisible para los demás.

—Maka..._ —_exhalé ansioso, moviendo la cabeza en tono de disculpa por algo que no había pasado y me había prometido jamás pasaría.

Con cuidado enlacé mi cuerpo cansado al suyo, con todas mis pocas fuerzas, la atraje contra mi pecho. Y pude sentirla; Su respiración cálida, su corazón, su mismísima alma, tan infinitamente tibia acelerarse bajo mi cuerpo. _—_Tenía tanto miedo... —No paraba de disculparme—lo siento, lo siento... Lo siento tanto...

La abracé con tanto cuidado y cariño, como ella lo había hecho en aquel sueño tan horrible y extraño...

— ¿Q-qué cree que está haciendo?_ —_Tragó saliva nerviosa y con sus dos brazos moviéndose en todas direcciones intento apartarme_—_ ¡S-suélteme...!

Sin decir una palabra más, acerque sus labios a los míos, hundiéndome en un mar de sensaciones cálidas y deliciosas. Ella estaba estática y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sus ojos reflejaban una inmensa confusión, esa inmensa confusión bajo la luz de la luna se convertía en inmensa ternura.

Nos abrazamos fuerte haciéndome flotar de nuevo.

Porque no deseaba su sangre, ni tampoco era tan egoísta como para tenerla amarrada conmigo por la eternidad. Yo la deseaba a ella, sin cambios. _Ella_; La chica tímida que curó mis heridas, en una oportunidad. Solo ella y su rostro sonriente, su torpeza en las actividades físicas, sus dos pies izquierdos, su orgullo, _ella_. Algo que yo jamás esperaba ver, algo que yo no deseaba encontrar... Algo que me encontró a mí y no me había dejado ir...

Aquella pesadilla me había dado a entender que pasara lo que pasara, Maka jamás sería un igual conmigo, jamás le arrebataría su vida para condenarla a la oscuridad eterna. Amándola como la amaba, me bastaba con que ella sintiera lo mismo por mí. Con que siguiera con los ojos cerrados, y el que su piel pálida se bañara de un suave rosa.

Unos brazos fuertes me impidieron seguir con el beso... Black Star nos separó entre gruñidos secos. Y de un segundo a otro estábamos a tres árboles lejos de aquella habitación de hospital.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —Estiró el cuello y me golpeó la mejilla— ¡No puedes llegar y besarla así como así! ¡Tú la amas, pero ella no te conoce! ¡Acosador descerebrado, recuérdame no golpearte en la cabeza nunca más! ¡Ahora como demonios...!

Yo no preste atención a sus palabras, ya que desde aquel árbol podía observar a la linda chica rubia totalmente sonrojada y desorientada, palpando con sus dedos el lugar que yo había besado y volvería a besar, sin miedo.

**C**ONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¡**A**l fin termine! :D _*aplausos de mi para mi*_

**¡N**o puedo creer que haya tardado tanto! u.ù ¡**P**ara traerles solo seis hojas en word! **D**a... **M**e siento parasito... xD

¿**A**l menos valió la pena toda espera? T.T Yo digo que quedo bien... pero, pudo quedar mejor, ¿no?

**E**n fin, si me perdonan la demora, sigo con la historia xD

Ya les dije que me gusta mucho, así que no me culpen. Si la actualizo aun cuando nadie la lea xD

**L**es prometí vampiritos sexis y una trama _"distinta"_ a lo que en materia de vampiros respecta ¡Y eso es lo que voy a hacer! Esta era la parte más trágica de la historia y... Quise hacerla relativamente bien (?) xD

**E**spero que les guste el resultado y me dejen un comentario diciendo que tal la narrativa, y que me falta _**(**__no olviden mis fallas tengo muchas y quiero mejorar__**)**_ para que esta historia sea de su total agrado n.n

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! **Y**a tengo escrito el siguiente capitulo ustedes díganme para cuando lo quieren y ya esta xD


	4. Las dos caras del amor

**Disclaimer: ****N**ada me pertenece, vivo encerrada en mi mundo de fantasías, junto a mi elefante azul. Y si aun así intentas demandarme, bueno, has de admitir que tampoco podrás conseguir mucho.

**Summary: **UA/Nos sentamos en su cama al poco tiempo de estar acurrucados un junto al otro. Los dos deseábamos permanecer en silencio aun sabiendo que esto no se podía aplazar más tiempo. Era hora de charlar después de todo/ Soul & Maka.

**»Nota: **¡**H**ola, extraño peculiarmente conocido! ¿Se puede agradecer más a alguien por apretar solo una vez él _mouse_ de tú pc? Creo que no. _**(**__Digamos que no para no arruinar mi emoción__**)**_** S**i entraste a leer querido mió, es porque ya leíste alguna otra de mis ilusiones con olor a noche, y si es así, te agradezco de corazón por seguir leyendo. Cuando veo que sigues haciéndolo me siento más realizada y menos inútil.

**N**o te interrumpo más... Vamos a lo realmente interesante. (?)

* * *

**¡**¿**D**onadores?**!**

**¡S**e **B**usca**!**

**IV.-Las dos caras del amor**

_«"__**S**__omos __**a**__mantes __**m**__i __**n**__iño, __**n**__o __**p**__odemos __**d**__ejar __**d**__e __**a**__marnos" »_

**.**

_**Q**__uerido diario:_

_**A**__mbos sabemos que mi vida no es interesante. Y sabemos también que es esta la principal razón por la cual la mayoría de tus páginas están —Y quizás sigan estando— en blanco. Hace mucho rebuscaba algo interesante para relatar en tú desgastado papel, y bueno, ya casi lo había olvidado hasta que "aquello" ocurrió..._

_**R**__ecuerdo que hace exactamente dos años, cuando aun trabajaba en el hospital central me enviaron a cuidar de un chico bastante herido; __**S**__u cuerpo blanco, brillante a la luz de la luna me llamaba la atención, la bestialidad en sus ojos rojos me cautivo, su voz suave, sin matices, me había saludado entre tartamudeos, y así como había aparecido se esfumo. Todo eso lo recuerdo bastante bien, y sí, tienes razón recordar cosas no es precisamente una cualidad en mí._

_**T**__e preguntaras por qué ese chico y aquel recuerdo tan borroso y levemente melancólico, llegaron como mariposas a mi mente otra vez, la respuesta es simple; Cada noche, desde hace exactamente tres días, sueño con él; Con su rostro surgiendo hermoso y sereno desde mi ventana a media noche. Mientras comía un chocolate y contemplaba las estrellas con el cuello estirado, apunto de romperse. Cuando intentaba olvidar la existencia te todo lo que me rodea, y hasta me olvidaba de mí. Allí lo pude ver, elevándose como una fina niebla azul surgiendo de entre las tinieblas, sonriente, tímido, nostálgico..._

_**L**__a primera noche soñé que volábamos con alas transparentes como el cristal. El pasto, los techos, las estrellas, los rayos de luz plateada rasguñando el cielo color azabache. Y el amanecer aproximándose, anunciándome en silencio que el hechizo desaparecería pronto. __**C**__on delicadeza me dejó otra vez en la ventana, se despidió con la mano, y desapareció sin más... A la mañana siguiente desperté en suelo de mi habitación, con el cabello alborotado y cubierta por una manta de algodón ligero. Aquel sueño tan hermoso había acabado y sólo me quedaba la tibieza en el pecho y la humedad en los ojos, como recuerdo. _

_**C**__uando lo vi la noche siguiente me asusté; __**Y**__a que muchas memorias llegaron a mí en ese breve instante. El rostro familiar de aquel joven que necesitaba transfusiones de sangre, la mirada tan tierna de aquel que me había besado una noche, mientras cumplía mis horas extras en el hospital, las manos frías del que se había desvanecido como la niebla... Ahora estaba tras la ventana de mi habitación, mirándome inocente. _

_**¡A**__h__**! Y**__a no sé cual es la realidad y cuál es el sueño. Me cuesta trabajo establecer la línea entre ambos. A veces pienso que quizás es la sugestión de aquel lado irracional de mi cerebro; __**E**__se que reza con todas sus fuerzas para que aquel que toca a mi ventana cada noche sea la realidad, y no un simple sueño escurridizo. __**E**__so tampoco lo sé. Lo único de lo cual estoy completamente segura es que me estoy volviendo completa e irremediablemente loca. ¿Por qué estoy tan segura? Te preguntaras curioso. Bien, eso es más fácil de responder, y es porque ayer deje que mi espejismo entrara por la ventana._

_**D**__eseosa de que me besara como aquella noche, le dejé entrar, para luego abrazarle con miedo de que se hiciera espuma y aire otra vez. Con miedo de que se diluyera entre mis dedos como la hermosa ilusión, que yo supongo es. _

_**S**__in pronunciar una palabra él entró en mi cuarto algo desconcertado debido a mi reacción... _

_**R**__ecordé su voz pidiéndome disculpas de nada, diciendo mi nombre con amor y profundo alivio, recuerdo su beso inocente, y el miedo que sentí cuando desapareció. Todo junto con un olor a noche inconfundible. _

_**P**__ronto un foco se prendió en mi cabeza. __**M**__ire mi pijama de ositos y nubes azules __**(**__sí el mismo que papá me regaló en navidad__**)**__, cerré los ojos sintiéndome completamente avergonzada de haberle dejado entrar vestida así. —Podía ser una ilusión, pero era una alucinación demasiado atractiva, como para dejar que me mirar así— _

_**S**__in embargo, él me observaba tan fascinado y feliz que sin darme cuenta, toda aquella inseguridad se había transformado en orgullo, y un manojo de nervios injustificables..__**.**_

_**L**__e indiqué con cobardía que se recostara en mi cama, y mis mejillas ardieron con furia cuando al fin logré acurrucarme sobre su pecho; Tan fuerte, frío, y reconfortante, como yo pensaba debía ser. Él acarició mi cabello con suma delicadeza. Y yo no deseaba dormir, intenté pellizcarme y así espantar el sueño, pero no lo logré..._

_**R**__ecuerdo que él tarareaba algo mientras se reía de mis gruñidos de niña pequeña. Puedo repetirte la tonada con toda seguridad de estarlo haciendo bien, de haberlo visto y percibido real... Pero, cuando desperté esta mañana, él ya no estaba. Tampoco su chaqueta negra, ni mucho menos el perfume de su piel gélida. Otra señal de que me estoy volviendo completamente loca... es que la ventana de mi cuarto estaba abierta de par en par por la mañana._

_¡__**P**__erfecto! ¡__**N**__o sólo alucino despierta, si no que además soy sonámbula! _

_¡__**Y**__ adivina...! _

_**S**__í. Mi único deseo es que llegue la noche, para volver abrir mi ventana y verle entrar otra vez... Quizás esta vez pueda hablarle sin temor a que él se desintegre en el aire. Lo esperaré esta media noche. Beberé tanto café como me sea posible, y esta vez... Si logro estar segura de que no es más que mi imaginación alimentada por tanto libro de ciencia ficción, arreglaré mis cosas y yo misma, me interno en un sanatorio mental. _

_**Y**__a no sé realmente que pensar o decir, quizás dentro de poco tú pequeño diario, seas lo único que quede, de lo que fue mi escurridiza cordura..._

* * *

**E**se día teníamos visitas. Mi mundo era infestado por algo peor que la gripe en esta época del año _**(**__Oh sí mucho más aburrida y mejor vestida__**)**_. Ya que bajo los brillantes destellos de luz platinada, entre la multitud exuberante se podían oler vampiros ricos; Pobres, enfermos, sanos, artistas, mediocres, aventureros, chinos, extranjeros. Me sentía atrapado en el video de _Thriller_.

**V**i a Black Star frente a un cuadro llamado_ "La transformación en U". _Alto y fuerte, estaba parado frente a mí con su cabello cuidadosamente desordenado. Con unas gafas azules haciéndole juego, y un pañuelo rojo luciéndose travieso en el bolsillo derecho de su traje de gala. El cual por cierto era extraño no estuviera manchado con tierra. Me imagino que Tsubaki debía haberlo obligado a vestirse así, y amenazado de mil formas distintas para que se _comportara _de una forma más o menos normal frente a los demás. Era una ocasión especial después de todo, no siempre se pueden atender cadáveres con buena reputación en casa.

El río de vampiros se arrastraba lentamente, alejándome y acercándome a los cuadros, que pasaban ante mis ojos convertidos en un montón de colores sin forma y líneas caprichosas. Entre tantos rostros, no lograba distinguir a nadie conocido. Lo cual me aliviaba profundamente, y hacía de esta fiesta, algo ligeramente más tolerable.

**M**iré a las parejas que bailaban en el centro del salón, y por el rabillo del ojo logré distinguir las siluetas de Black Star y Tsubaki, en un costado del mismo, riendo de quién sabe qué cosa. Completamente absortos en su propio mundo feliz.

Los celos nublaron mi mente.

"_¿__**P**__or __**q**__ué __**e**__llos __**p**__odían __**e**__star __**j**__untos?"_

Yo sólo deseaba que la noche cayera sobre la ciudad para visitar a Maka, y estar a su lado todo lo que ella me lo permitiera... El reloj, me decía que era demasiado temprano como para alegrarme. Y aunque quería escapar de allí para estar con Maka, eso no era posible, al menos no todavía. El sol aún se posaba en el cielo, me quemaría y reduciría a cenizas mucho antes de que yo pudiera verla, y abrazarla como venía planeando desde la noche anterior...

Miré a mi alrededor, y cuando la vi _acercarse_, la idea de ser quemado vivo no parecía tan mala, no tanto como quedarme y conversar con una _arpía chupasangre_, una, que iba mucho más allá del sentido en la palabra.

—_Hi, _Soul._ —_Se me acercó, puso su mano en mi espalda, me besó a la francesa y me abrazó a la italiana, se veía muy feliz.

—Hola, tía Kim. —Aclaré mi garganta. _— ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

—No me perdería esta celebración por nada del mundo, querido. —Respondió ella, sin perder en ningún momento su sonrisa ambigua. — La pregunta realmente interesante aquí es; _¿Qué haces tú aquí?_ Si yo sé bien que aborreces este tipo de celebraciones.

—Black Star me lo pidió como favor. Así que no pude resistirme...—En ese momento un aroma encantador golpeó mi rostro. Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y mis labios secos, el contenido de la copa que Kim sostenía entre sus dedos, era incluso de un color rojo más fuerte que él de su vestido raso. Respingué la nariz—Aleja esa copa de mí, sabes bien que yo no puedo beber sangre humana. No me atormentes con tus ocurrencias, tengo suficiente con soportarte.

—Ay, pequeño—Suspiró—, si siguieras siendo _como yo_. No tendrías privaciones estúpidas. El mundo seguiría siendo un parque de diversiones, sin fin. Lleno de _comida_ deliciosa, fuerza, fiestas, seducción, atracción, poder...

Me encogí de hombros, sin pensar ni un minuto en sus palabras.

—Nunca fui como tú. —

Sonriendo negó con la cabeza, con su mano derecha en el bolsillo del abrigo, y la otra sosteniendo la bella copa de cristal fino, que de un momento a otro había sido vaciado sin derramar una gota.

—La joven de cabello negro, ¿es novia del _señor_ Black Star no es así? —

Con la fidelidad de una sombra se acercaba en silencio, exhalando todo él aroma de tierras lejanas sobre mi nuca, me seguía mientras yo caminaba por los pasillos viendo cuadros. Su actitud siempre tan paciente, lograba desesperarme. Ya era de noche, era hora de escapar de la película de terror para sumergirme de lleno en un cuento de caballeros, princesas y dragones. Pero, antes de todo aquello debía liberarme del _dragón_.

—Tsubaki es la humana de Black Star. —Le contesté sin ocultar mi enojo—Si deseas saber algo más deberías preguntárselo directamente. Tan pronto pronuncié estas palabras, me despedí con la cabeza y el deseo se apoderó de mi alma, como un ladrón de Bancos que no permite ninguna explicación abandoné mi hogar por una de las ventanas.

Luego sumido en un sueño surrealista, volé por los techos cercanos, sin sentirme dueño de mis actos, aquel gozo cruel no podía si no hacerme sonreír. Llegaría pronto junto a _ella_ y eso era lo único que ahora me importaba.

En ese instante, si hubiera tenido un mínimo destello de autocontrol, mis piernas no se moverían tan rápido contra los techos, mi alma no se estremecería tan fuerte debido a las ansias y quizás así mis labios no arderían, rogando sentirla cercana. Pero yo no era nada prudente, tampoco quería ser prudente, tenía trescientos años y no buscaba _esa_ tranquilidad para la cual hay que evitar todo. Yo buscaba ese amor, que pedía arriesgarlo todo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos y vi como ella se asomaba ligeramente por la ventana, me di cuenta de la sonrisa relajante que flotaba en su rostro, deliciosa, tranquila, llena de vida y bebiendo de una taza de café.

Salté hasta el árbol que daba justo con su ventana y ella pronto notó mi presencia:

— ¿Me dejas entrar? —le sonreí.

Como una niña pequeña asintió con fuerza. Dejó la taza humeante sobre el escritorio, abrió ligeramente las cortinas y por último la ventana. Con la mirada aguada me sonrió...

Con un nuevo salto me encontré dentro de la habitación y esperé a que ella dijera algo. Pero sólo se quedó de pie mirándome, con miedo, como si de pronto me fuera a desintegrar o algo parecido. Camino haciendo círculos a mi alrededor, y al completar tres vueltas, sin decir una palabra, me abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho y sujetándome con todas sus fuerzas pronunció:

—¡Viniste! ¡Tenía tanto miedo de estar volviéndome loca! —Me ahogué un poco mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio. Podía sentir como mis colmillos crecían dentro de mi boca, pasé mi lengua por ellos, esperando que desaparecieran pronto. Maka se asustaría mucho si los viera.

Ella se estremeció de pronto y sin mirarme preguntó: — ¿No estoy volviéndome loca verdad?

Le palmeé la espalda con una sonrisa suave en los labios. —Eso... No lo sé. Quizás los dos estamos locos. — Respondí. Sus innumerables cabellos finos y dorados parecían un sinfín de rayos acanelados cariñosos y apasionados, removiéndose bajo mi barbilla en una carcajada cristalina.

Nos sentamos en su cama al poco tiempo de estar acurrucados un junto al otro. Los dos deseábamos permanecer en silencio aun sabiendo que esto no se podía aplazar más tiempo. Era hora de charlar después de todo. Le pregunté a Maka si quería hacerme preguntas, yo respondería todo con la verdad. Ella se emocionó y se quedó en silencio imaginando que clase de _cosa_ podría ser yo.

Después de un largo rato me preguntó:

— ¿Te gusta el café? —Atónito, me reí un poco más relajado. — ¡Hey! —Se quejó sonrojada— ¿Qué tiene de gracioso que a alguien le guste el café?

Me mordí la lengua. Intentando detener la risa, lo peor debía estar por venir después de todo.

—Es... Que me imaginaba una pregunta más... Difícil, Maka. Cómo por ejemplo: _"¿Por qué vienes a mi habitación todas las noches?" "¿Eres un pervertido, un acosador, un maníaco?"_

Vi por la ventana unas luces, y una enorme ventana de cristal oscuro. El cielo estaba estrellado, y platinadas estrellas rozaban los edificios cientos de que edificios yo había saltado en segundos.

— ¿Lo eres? —Preguntó después de callar largo tiempo.

—No, no lo soy. —La abracé con los ojos cerrados, esas palabras parecían un diálogo de película, da vergüenza decirlas aun en momentos necesarios, donde las palabras sobran y bastan, para explicar _estas_ sensaciones, por eso cerré los ojos, en la cabeza tenía muchas sombras oscuras, como las sombras de una vela. Tenía miedo a sus preguntas, a sus dudas, a sus miedos, tenía miedo de todo lo que me unía y alejaba de ella.

Abrí los ojos y la miré afligido, todo lo que pasó y lo que estaba por ocurrir no era lo que yo quería. En ese instante, en esa habitación, en ese mundo para mí, sólo estábamos nosotros dos, ninguno podía escapar de esa realidad.

—Bien — continuó—, entonces creo que no tengo más preguntas que hacerte. —Se cruzó de brazos y observó por la ventana, intentando descubrir lo que yo había estado observando tan abstraído.

Subí la voz, pero aun así intenté que no sonara como un grito:

—¡¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo que no tienes más preguntas...? —Me mareé de tantas vueltas que dio mi cabeza. Las preguntas a las que tanto temía... Habían sido reducidas a nada — ¡¿No tienes miedo de mi fuerza? —Le grité— ¿De mi agilidad? ¿De mí?—

—No. —Se encogió de hombros, y respondió como en un sueño— ¿Debería sentir miedo de ti?

— ¡Claro que no! —Le respondí aterrado.

—Entonces no. —Su cuerpo fino y hermoso se acercó a mí buscando caricias de aprobación. Yo no me movía de mi lugar, estaba paralizado de miedo, sin poder pensar en nada aun, mi amada de verdad estaba loca... _¿Qué diablos era ella? _Como un animalito herido suspiró— ¿Te enojaste verdad? ¿Quieres que te pregunte otras cosas? Si eres feliz con que te pregunte estupideces lo haré.

—Por favor —Le rogué desconcertado.

—Bien... ¿Por qué llegaste más tarde que otras noches? —Por el tono de su voz debía estar un poco herida debido a mi demora, y esa pregunta había haber estado atascada en su garganta desde hacía ya largo rato. Arrugó la frente y con un puchero, se acercó a mi rostro intentado descubrir mis secretos.— ¿Fuiste a la ventana de otra chica, verdad? No me digas que ahora fuiste con mi vecina... Es una abuelita, pervertido.

—Ay, Dios—Reía— ¡Qué loca estás!

—No me llames así. —Se relajó al verme reír, y sin tomar en cuenta mi risa, continuó—Puedo preguntarte lo que yo quiera y eso es lo único que necesito saber.

Bajó la cara y la pegó a la mía, su aliento tibio me rozaba al ritmo de la música, que creaba su corazón. Aún estando tan cerca de ella necesitaba más...La hubiera besado si no tuviera que contestar...

—Estaba en una fiesta. —Usé una frase muy poco apropiada para el infierno en el que me habían atrapado mis amigos—Un lugar aburridísimo, sombrío, lleno de gente que no vale la pena. —Moví la cabeza intentando olvidar todo aquello—Me escapé de allí para venir a verte.

—Pero... —Sus ojos cálidos tenían un destello especial— Las fiestas son divertidas—Me replicó confundida.

_¿A dónde quería llegar con eso?_

—Te equivocas. No le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo estar allí.—Mascullaba yo convencido de mis palabras.

— ¿Así? _Soul_, Entonces hagamos de cuenta que me odias.—Se arregló el cabello con la mano y su voz convirtió en música cada palabra.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Le pregunté extrañado. Me separé de ella y le tomé la barbilla para que me respondiera. Ella sonrió traviesa y preguntó algo que hasta hoy no me deja de asustar.

—Me... ¿llevas a la fiesta? —Me dijo en voz baja.

—Claro que no.

—Pero... ¡Aquí es muy aburrido!—El rostro de Maka mostraba la típica mirada caprichosa, de una niña pequeña. — Tengo miedo de aburrirte o que te canses de mí. ¡Además ni siquiera te gusta el café! ¡¿Dios santo de que quieres que hablemos? —Se rió— Llévame, y te digo como fue que conseguí tú nombre...

Ella era una niña, _demasiado inteligente_. Estire las piernas, pensar en la niñez es siempre como pensar en algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, en una vida anterior. Para mí era exactamente eso. Aparté de esos recuerdos borrosos, tan tiernos, todo parecía mentira. Acepté la propuesta de Maka únicamente para verla sonreír victoriosa. Lo que logré en el instante siguiente.

—Pero... Si llegas a aburrirte, nos vamos enseguida. ¿Bien? Y escúchame, no te separas de mí en ningún momento ¿me oyes? En ningún momento. Nunca, lo tienes totalmente prohibido.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y si quiero ir al baño...? —

—Te aguantas.

—Muy bien... —Aceptó sonriente— Ahora... ¿Cómo llegamos hasta allá?

Lo pensé un rato. Ella miraba mis ojos fijamente, un cincel imaginario perforó mi corazón de roca, un delicado y ameno silencio inundó mi cuerpo. Mientras más la conocía, más adicto y dependiente a ella me volvía. En mi vida como humano, en mi vida de vampiro, en mi vida, había sentido esto por alguien... Y si podía hacer realidad sus sueños, yo no dudaría en intentarlo.

—Volemos... —Le propuse quedamente.

— ¿Ah sí? —Se cruzó de brazos y miró hasta el techo.— Anda que yo estoy hablando enserio, ¿cómo llegamos?

—Tú cierra los ojos. —Puse la puntita de mi dedo sobre su nariz.— En dos minutos estamos allí.

El viento pareció escucharnos hablar y meció levemente las ramas fuera de su habitación. Era invierno después de todo, y en esta época anochecía más temprano. Las cosas pasan en la vida una tras otra velozmente, ni siquiera te das cuenta de que las estaciones cambian. De que las cosas... Siempre cambian.

—¡No, espera! —Sostuvo mi brazo y me hizo voltear a mirarla.— ¿Quieres llevarme con mi ropa más _sexy, _a esa fiesta?

Con una sonrisa divertida apuntó hasta su adorable pijama de ositos y nubes azules. Negó con la cabeza y empezó a buscar en su pequeño armario ropa para cambiarse.

—Te vez linda así. —Insistí.

—_Ja... Ja..._ Muy graciosito—Se quejó, como si no me creyera. —Lo dice el chico que olvidó sacar la identificación con su nombre, y la tiene pegada aún en la chaqueta.

* * *

**L**as fiestas en mis libros y cuentos, no se comparaban a esto.

¡**N**ada, podía compararse con _esto_!

**C**ada centímetro de ese lugar tenía olor a lilas, cada mágico rincón, cada maravillosa esquina. Floreciendo a un costado de cada pasillo, como en los parques centenarios, que son tan escasos en esta época del año. Los escalones de piedra, y los pasillos multicolores, eran bordados y ambientados con la música _"Blues"_ de fondo. Un gusto dulce se removía en la punta de mi lengua, la humedad del ambiente refrescaba todo; Los invitados, el alma e incluso mi corazón.

—Esto es... Precioso. —Murmuré sonriente, sujete la chaqueta de Soul con todas mis fuerzas, teniendo miedo despertar en mi cama de repente.

Mi piel se erizó al escucharlo hablar con su voz húmeda y seductora junto a mi oído. —No sé... Yo sigo deseando estar sólo contigo. ¿Y si volvemos a tu casa?—

—Soul, no te retractes de tu palabra. —Le dije en tono de broma.

—Ni lo menciones, no sé como fui tan débil... —Se lamentó triste. — No debí haberte escuchado Maka. Si algo llegara a pasarte yo...

—¿Qué podría pasarme en un lugar tan lindo como este? —

La mirada de Soul se volvió nublada; Triste, hermosa y transparente como el cristal, siempre había sido así ante mis ojos. La melancolía de su alma llegó hasta la mía, con mi mano acaricié su mejilla pétrea y sin color. Estuve apunto de decirle que nos fuéramos de allí, pero una joven pareja nos detuvo. Al avistarla Soul rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y gruño furioso.

—Soul, _my dear_, ¿no me presentas a tu amiga? —Entornó los ojos y sonriendo dijo: — Pero, claro que no, si no tienes modales con tu tía. — Abrió grandes sus ojos y me miró a mí, como si fuera un estorbo, el hombre a su derecha me sonrió de una forma extraña y con un gesto leve hizo una reverencia.

Aun cuando su mirada desprendía odio, su voz sonaba calida—_Hello little lady_, mi nombre es Kim, y mi acompañante se hace llamar _Daniel_... Es un placer conocerte.

**C**ONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**8** Hojas en Word. **Q**ué número más simétrico, al darme cuenta he batido mi propio record. Nunca había escrito tanto lamento haber dado lata.

**P**ero, me sentí tan feliz, al ver que esta historia que yo tanto amo había agradado. No me resistí...

**L**amento si los he aburrido, pero, ¿quedo bien narrado al menos? Se que a veces confundo con mis ideas tan nítidas y palabras borrosas. Pero, ¿voy mejorando?

**A**gradezco a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior. Zas-Kun, no sabes como me hacen reír tus ocurrencias, gracias de verdad.

**E**spero y haya sido de su agrado. ¿**O**pinan sobre ella?


End file.
